HetaOni: Whispers In The Dark
by LawlietLight7
Summary: What would have happened if Francis had been the one who followed Arthur into the Annexe instead of Alfred? Based on the fanmade game: HetaOni. {FrUK}


Time loops…the Annexe …Italy's journal…this mansion. It all felt so surreal. Like a Twilight Zone. It was slowly driving all of the nations mad. Everything they would do would always lead them to another twist or turn. It was a nightmare that would never end. All the nations were at their wits end. There was always death. No matter how badly all of them wanted to get out of this Hell, nothing seemed to go right.

Arthur sighed. "Nothing we do seem to matter. Someone is always going to get hurt or die.", he looked down at the floor. Kiku glanced at the Brit. "Hai. There are always more loops, false memories, or future flashes. It seems hopeless, but we mustn't give up. We will break these time loops.", he tried giving the Brit hope. Francis walked up to the pair. "Oui. I agree.", he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked at Kiku and Francis. "I suppose you both are right.", his eyes averted to the floor once again. "I know it seems hopeless right now, but we are nations. Nothing is too much for us.", Francis said with confidence in his voice. "I hope you're right, frog.", he mumbled quietly. The Frenchman looked at the Brit with sad eyes. He had never seen Arthur this down before. Quite frankly, it was worrying him.

Francis knew that Arthur, Alfred, and Japan had a confrontation with one of those dreaded monsters in the Annexe, but he had no idea it would affect the Brit that much. The Frenchman looked at the other side of the room where Alfred was lying in a bed with Matthew standing at his side. Alfred was wounded during the confrontation of the massive Tony look-alike. Francis thought maybe Arthur was rattled because the American was injured.

He walked over to Alfred and Matthew. "How's he doing, Matthieu?", the Frenchman asked. Matthew looked at Francis. "His shoulder is still in pain, but he is more stable than he was when Feliciano brought him here.", Matthew glanced down at Alfred, who was lying there quietly something was clearly on his mind. Alfred looked up at Matthew. "Arthur's magic is going to get to powerful. He is going to die if it gets out of control. I saw it in the second time loop. That is why I tried to stop him in the Annexe by trying to be the hero on my own.", he confessed to the Canadian.

Francis gasped. He didn't want anything to happen to the Brit. No wonder Alfred was being so quiet. The three were unaware that Arthur had walked up just as Alfred finished his explanation. "You think you are the only hero?! I'll show you, you bloody wanker!", the Brit spat at the American. He ran out of the room. "Arthur! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!", he tried to get out of the bed, but he groaned in pain. "No! Alfred, you can't get out of bed! You're still recovering!", Matthew pulled him back into the bed.

"B-But someone has to stop him! He is going to be killed if he goes back to the Annexe!", Alfred yelled, tears coming to his eyes. "Don't worry, Alfred. I'll stop him.", Francis told the American just before he ran out of the room after the former pirate. Francis ran through the hallways as quickly as his feet could carry him. There was no sign of the Brit. He probably was already in the Annexe. He dashed down the stairs and headed towards the dojo that was on the 1st floor.

He arrived at the entrance of the Annexe. 'I'm coming, Angleterre…Just hold on', he thought as he ran down into the darkness. Francis ran and ran until he reached the room where Arthur was fending off this hulk of a monster. "Angleterre!", Francis shouted. Arthur stopped in the middle of a spell he was casting. "Get out of here, Francis! This is no place for you to be!", the Brit shouted. "I'm not leaving without you!", Francis shouted back at him. The former pirate growled in irritation.

"Fine! But while you are here, you have to be useful!", he gritted his teeth as he tried to hold off the massive creature. Francis ran to his side. "I'm ready to fight.", he assured him as he pulled out his sword. Francis charged at the monster with all his strength and slashed at its torso. It screeched at the two blondes and it charged at Francis. "Look out, frog!", he screamed at the Frenchman. Francis gasped and dodge rolled out of the monster's raging path.

Arthur began to chant and he sent out another spell that hit the beast directly. After Francis saw that the beast was hit, he jumped at the opportunity to attack again. It wailed out in pain and swung at the two nations. They both swiftly dodged the attack. The battle seemed to go on for hours. Both Arthur and Francis were panting from exhaustion. "N-Nothing seems to work.", Arthur said breathlessly. Francis nodded. "O-Oui…There must be another way.", he panted.

Arthur had an idea pop into his head. It was dangerous, but it could work. He was risking his life, but at least Francis would be alright. Arthur was willing to try. He looked over at the weakened Frenchman. "We could bind our powers.", Arthur informed Francis. The Frenchman looked over at him. "Quoi?", the statement caught him off guard. "I said. We could bind our powers.", he told Francis once again.

"How?", the Frenchman asked. Arthur walked over to his side and held out his hand. "Give me your hand.", he asked him seriously. Francis hesitated for a bit, but he finally linked hands with the Brit. "I'm going to cast a spell that is going to use up most of my powers and it could be fatal to me, but you will be unharmed.", he tightened his grip on the Frenchman's hand. Francis' icy blue eyes widened, trying to pull his hand away.

"Non! I won't do it! I refuse to do it if there is a chance you will be killed!", Francis' voice was shaking slightly as he spoke. Arthur only tightened his grip on the other's hand. "This is the only way! We are running out of time!", Arthur yelled at Francis, trying to knock some sense into him. Francis sighed, clearly defeated. "Only because you're so passionate about this…I'll do it, but you better not die!", he demanded his voice cracking. Arthur gave him a sad smile. "I'll try my best not to.", he gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"And…just in case you don't make it…I just want you to know that I…", Francis paused. Arthur waited for his reply. "Yes?", he asked. Francis smiled, his eyes welling up with tears. "That I love you…", a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Arthur's breath hitched and he wanted to tell him his feelings, but the words couldn't seem to come out of his lips. One letter finally managed to pass his lips. "I…", then the monster lunged at them. "Quickly, Angleterre! The spell!", Francis cried out in panic. "Right!", Arthur closed his eyes and started chanting. The monster got closer, but time had seemed to slow down. Francis glanced over at the Brit and gasped. Arthur had a bright blue aura surrounding him as he continued to chant.

Francis could feel something inside him link with Arthur. They had both seemed to become one. "Alright. When I say now, we both attack it with all our strength, understand?", he asked Francis. He simply nodded in response. Arthur waited until the monster was close enough to them. "Now!", he screamed. The two blondes charged up as much power as they could and they released it at the charging monster.

There were lightning flashes everywhere around them. The room seemed to shake as their power was released. The monster was consumed by the chaos that they had unleashed. Francis tried to keep his balance as the room continued to shake. Suddenly, the room got still. The monster had been defeated and had disappeared right before their eyes. Francis glanced over at his side. Arthur and Francis' hands had become unlinked during the tremor.

Francis felt a rush of relief go through his chest. Arthur was still alive and standing. "Angleterre! We did it! The monster has been defeated!", Francis shouted with excitement in his voice. Francis stopped celebrating when he saw that Arthur wasn't responding at all. "Angleterre? Are you alright?", he asked worriedly. Arthur seemed to be frozen where he stood.

Francis stepped in front of Arthur. "Angleterre, why aren't you….", he was cut by his own gasp. Arthur's eyes looked lifeless and dull. The Brit seemed to snap out of his reverie. "F-Francis!", Arthur turned his head to the side, thinking the Frenchman was still by his side. "Mon Dieu…", Francis uttered, putting a hand over his mouth. "Hmm…? Francis…where are you?", he looked around. Francis reached out and placed his hand under Arthur's chin and tilted the man's head so they were facing each other.

"I'm right here in front of you, mon amour.", he said softly. Arthur eyes searched the other's face, but as desperate as he tried…he couldn't see anything. "Y-You have gone blind, Angleterre…", Francis began to cry. "Well…something of mine had to be sacrificed…", Arthur said softly. Francis pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh Angleterre…I'm so sorry…", he sobbed against his neck. Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around the Frenchman.

Arthur smiled weakly. "At least I got to save you…", he said softly. Francis' breath hitched and he tightened his hold on the Brit. "I rather have died than for you to have gone blind.", he told him. Arthur leaned against Francis. "Then I rather be blind.", he told the other sternly. They stood like that for a moment in silence until Arthur broke it. "I love you too…", he confessed.

Francis' heart skipped a beat. "I didn't get to tell you before the monster attacked. I would have loved to see your reaction when I told you.", he chuckled sadly. Francis felt his heart jerk at those words. "Well you can feel my reaction.", he pulled away to look at the Brit and he pulled him in a passionate kiss. Arthur's mind took time to register what was going on, but he returned the kiss. The kiss was loving and comforting at the same time. This was the happiest and saddest moment of their lives. So many emotions were swirling inside of them as they kissed.

They soon broke the kiss for air. Francis gently caressed Arthur's cheek. "We are going to get out of this Hell and I'm not going to stop trying to get your sight back.", he informed him. "What if I don't get it back? What use will I be then?", Arthur asked sadly. Francis' eyes saddened. "You will always be useful. You have saved and protected many lives since this whole nightmare started and you will continued to do so because you are a gentleman.", he chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right.", Arthur smiled.

"And even if you don't get your sight back…I'll be your eyes.", he said as placed a hand on his cheek and stroked Arthur's skin with his thumb. Arthur leaned into the touch. "Thank you, Francis.", he kissed the palm of Francis' hand gently. "Let's go back to the others. I know they are worried sick about us.", Francis told him. Arthur nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go.", he said as Francis grabbed his hand in his.

"Trust me…I'll lead you back safely.", he lifted their linked hands to place a kiss on Arthur's knuckles. "I do trust you.", he gripped Francis' hand to show he meant it. "Good. Come on.", he gently tugged the other's hand to let him know it was okay to walk forward. They both left the darkness and made their way to the others.


End file.
